rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lacy Colette Asht
Lacy is a character I will use on the various writing thingies of the Fanon. She is based on Amy and Viola from the Soul series. The article is in the form of a diary entry. Information written in Italic text is not to be considered part of the entry. Current role play link: http://rwbyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3193 http://rwbyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3489 http://rwbyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4876 http://rwbyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5087 Overview Name: I don't remember. Going by V for now. Color: Violet Sex: Female Titles: Fluttering Butterfly of the Night Birthplace: I feel like I can remember it, but I also can't. Birthdate: Unknown Age: Unknown Height: Unknown (4 foot 8, but I wear heels. I don't like to tell people.) Weight: Unknown Blood Type: Unknown Weapon: English sword rapier named Hecaton Fighting Style: Thousand Swords Family: I feel like I can remember someone... Musical Theme: Vanille's Theme Battle Theme: Valiant Heart Appearance I am a short, tan, young looking girl, some say with a pretty face, but I don't think I'm very pretty. Some even call me cute. I have light red hair (I hate my hair color) held in two curled pigtails to keep the hair out of my face in battle. I wear some weird looking clothes I found in a store after I first woke up. These are a pink halter top with pretty beads that go around my neck, a colorful skirt with straps for holding my sword, and little, furry brown boots with heels. My calm, bright eyes are a deep green. Some people say I look familiar, but then they ask me weird questions... I don't understand... Personality I have come to be accustomed to people criticizing my personality. After being around me for some time, most people say that I am cold and distant. I find it hard to empathize with others and I am somewhat shy, maybe because of the barren nature of my memories. I try to be nice, I really do, but sometimes I just get... Mad at myself... When I do I have a tendency to lash out. Naturally, I do not have very many friends, but there are some who seem to enjoy my presence. Some have even told me things about how I am "a friend" and that "while the locks I put around my emotions are hard to break," it was worth it because they have learned that I am loyal, cheerful, and even funny. One boy even told me that I am fighting "for the good of the world," but I often question his ideals... I only do what I want to do. This would be so much easier if I could remember who I was before all this... Battle I commonly engage in battle with creatures and thugs that attack me in the forest. I mainly fight with my rapier, Hecaton. I fight in a very dainty fashion, as if the battle is a ballet, slashing and stabbing with incredible grace and speed. I am also very strong and can throw most people and I also kick them in battle often. I love fighting with rapiers because of my speed while attacking. I also use a lot of Dust and Aura while fighting. History I woke up not too long ago in an burning valley and I did not remember anything. When I woke up, I did not just sit around, however. I took up a nomadic lifestyle, travelling wherever the earth would lead me. I drifted from place to place, travelling around the world. I often left places quickly. The people I met never could handle me very long. My shyness and anger problems usually lead to hatred and resentment towards me. The feeling eventually becomes mutual in most cases. Then I just move on and pretend I was never there. There was, however, this one town where I met a young boy. He was quite handsome, his dark hair, his cloudy gray eyes, his defined abdominal muscles... Anyway, I decided to linger there. His family was powerful and they gave me some popularity with the people. And the two of us... we became best friends. He said that he understood me, and I understood him. He said I smell like vanilla... Ugh, why did I write that in pen? I felt something for him that I did not understand, something that made my heart flutter everytime I saw him. I felt happy, like I had found a family. Sadly, however, the boy, it turned out, was on military leave and had to return. He left me... I remained there for a few more days, but his departure disheveled me. I began to behave in a dejected manner to the residents until I had decided that I had had enough of just sitting in his village, waiting. I left again and continued my travelling, continuing my business as a fortune teller. At the moment I have settled in a city called Vale. Its nice, here, I guess. Its safe. I think I may try to stay here for a while, try to be nicer to the residents. Well, I always try to be nice, but I always get nervous and make them run away. Maybe this will be the place that I can stay forever... I still think about that one town, where I met that boy. I wonder if he thinks about me. I hope I can see him again someday. He was nice to me. I wonder what I should do until then. I want to help people. I wonder if there is somewhere nearby where I can do that. Maybe I should ask around a bit. Author's Notes *One may see on the RP board that Lacy is lying about her amnesia. I am not going to record her true history on this page. You must read to find out. *Lacy's weapon is a reference to Hecatoncheir, an Eidolon from Final Fantasy XIII. *She is 17 years old. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Terra's Writing Category:Adapted Media Category:Team VANE Category:Team Leader Category:Female Category:Pending Character